


Knowledge

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Category: Slaughterhouse-Five - Kurt Vonnegut
Genre: Aliens, Dimension Travel, I always keep getting back to it, I'm just a huge nerd for this book, and it helped me through a lot, and the tralfamadorians are just so wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Just a Tralfamadorian thinking about life.





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at three in the morning because I couldn't sleep and well...

I'm just a humble tralfamadorian trying to be as good as an example of my kind as I can be. Being a tralfamadorian means knowing. But knowledge can be a burden sometimes.

In my world we are unborn, living and dead at the same time. Screaming through the pains of birth, death but most importantly… life.

You know when and how you'll die. You know how you are born. There are no surprises in life. 

It makes us wise. It makes us strong. It makes us see what's real. 

But it also makes us vulnerable. Leaves us hanging. Totally helpless. We know what's coming because it already happened. Because it will happen. Because it's happening right now. There is nothing we can do but let it be and be and be. 

Everything is spinning. A spiral that intermingles past, present and future. It's dark and light. It's colorful and grey. It's fast and slow. It's rushing past you and dragging you along. Everything should feel like falling but feels like flying instead. Maybe the other way around. 

As terrifying as this all sounds, it's also reassuring. No one is ever really gone. Things happened. Things happen. Things will happen. Still, it goes on. The universe is never getting to a halt. Too busy with replaying old records, making out new ones and showing us what's there right now. 

Bad things don't seem so ugly when they are layered or followed by happy moments. 

So what happens, happens and life goes on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
